Twins united
by samiamf69
Summary: What happens when Elena's unknown twin comes to Mystic Falls. Will she fall for the Salvatore brothers? What happens when a new danger comes to MF and the group needs her help, but she wants nothing to do with them. How will they convince her to help?
1. Chapter 1

AU! Jenna and Alaric are alive. Elena's parents are still dead. Elena has always known about being adopted but had no idea who her parents are. Jeremy cannot see ghosts. Katherine is still locked inside of the tomb. And! Gasp! Elena is a twin, obvious from the summary. Oh and the Klaus thing never happened yet. Elena already chose Stephan. Caroline is a vampire, and so is Elena. Tyler is a werewolf. And Elena is still seventeen.

Things might seem a little confusing at first, but keep reading it will get better I promise. After reading the chapter if you have questions about what happened and what hasn't happened in my story, ask me and I will tell you. Elena's twin will have blue eyes, though I'm thinking of just making them contacts. (Twin's real name unknown for reasons revealed later in the chapter) Thoughts are in bold.

? POV

I woke up today at the same time I usually do, 5:30. I get up and get dressed, choosing a plain black t-shirt, with black leather pants, my usual black leather jacket and brush my hair, and go to the kitchen to eat. I eat the same thing for breakfast every day, an apple, 2 pieces of bacon, a bowl of fruit loops and a glass of orange juice. **Pretty much everything in my life is consistent. I like it that way. **

I head to the basement to do a bit of training. I start with the punching bag. After 20 minutes I head to the weights and do a bit of lifting. After 20 minutes of that, I finish for the time being. Normally my work out is a lot longer, but I am moving today and my father wanted to be gone by 7. I walk back into the kitchen to see my father sitting at the table reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

There is another cup beside him. I don't even ask if it is mine. I already know it is. I grab it and drink a few big gulps. I basically spit it out as soon as I swallow. Every time I say the same exact thing. "Dude your coffee seriously sucks." My dad always laughs and tells me to finish drinking it because it is "good for me." **Yeah right. I can imagine it now- death by coffee. How ironic. **

"Are you ready" he asks. I merely nod and say "always." I hand him all my credit cards, my phone and my passport which says Sarah Franks on it. He grabs his own things and puts all of it on the table. He reminds me not to bring anything extra I already bring enough, and I have to remind him that I've been doing this my whole life I know what to do.

I go back to my room and put my current ID into a box filled with other IDs. I grab it and head back to the kitchen, and tell my dad again that I'm ready. He nods and squirts gas all over the kitchen, and turns on the gas stove. He grabs a couple of boxes of his own, pretty much essentials, **well he says the things in the boxes are essential but I looked in them once, and he had things like guns, and pieces of wood, and some papers, but I didn't get to read them.**

We head out quickly. I head to the motorcycle I assume is mine, as he heads towards the black Toyota. I put on some sunglasses and my bike helmet. As he's getting into his vehicle, I ask him where were going this time, he says Mystic Falls. "Sounds good to me" I tell him. As were about to leave I ask him what my name will be this time. He acts as if he's thinking about it, **which I know he's not,** **because he plans these things ahead, like getting new IDs, and passports and things like that, I've always wondered how he could get them so fast, because every time we go to a new place there sitting in the mailbox waiting for us.** He never answers me he just drives off, realizing that our house could blow up any second.

We drive for about 14 hours straight, and finally arrive in Mystic Falls. **Pretty name. Although I'm confused about the size of it. Normally we either live in a crowded city, or out in the nowhere. This town is one of those places where the all the people would know everyone else and everyone else's business. My dad usually avoids places like this.** My dad gets out of the car and I walk over and grab my box. My dad calls me to him. "Here you go charlotte" He says. **Wow a decent name, normally I have a stupid common name like Jane, or Sarah, or Emily. Charlotte is still a common name but not nearly as common. **I look at the ID again and see my last name is Ashford. **What a nice name. **I think sarcastically.

My father walks into the room, and I stare in the doorway for a second before walking in too. I set my box on the table in the kitchen. I give myself a tour of the house. I note it's bigger than we usually get. Then again all the houses in this town looked pretty big compared to the houses we normally stay in. There are 4 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. My dad has already claimed the master bedroom, so I got the next biggest room, which happened to be the furthest from my dad's room. It was a big room with a giant mirror and a work desk. The bed was a queen size, with red sheets. It had no windows, bit it had a glass door which led to the back yard which had a giant pool!

My dad must have paid a lot of money for this house. **Which was incredibly stupid. We were just going to move again in six months.** Then it hit me. I took a deep breath to calm myself after realizing I started freaking out. I calmly walked to my dad's room, and didn't bother knocking. He looked up at me when I walked in. "you paid a lot for this house" I said to him. He nodded. "You should get ready for bed, you have school in the morning" he said. Then I snapped. "You mean for me to go to school here? I already finished high school online!" I screamed. "Yes you did, but that was as someone else. As you take on a different identity, and Charlotte has currently not finished high school, and I Zane father to Charlotte am a History teacher at the local university." He nonchalantly replied to me.

"You want us to stay here longer than usual" I stated. He confirmed my fear. "How much longer, and why?" I ask. "I don't know, and I have business here to take care of. **He never tells me anything!** I tried to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. I asked him I needed to dye my hair again, but he said it was fine I didn't need to. Then he told me he had already had anything we would need, shampoo, food, school supplies, and clothes sent over here and unpacked so we didn't have to go shopping. Then he informed when I took off the clothes I was wearing he needed them so he could burn them. I said ok then went to change.

I looked at the dresser in my room and there are tons of clothes in there. **And they were all awesome, does my dad know what I like or what? **I picked out a dark blue shirt and matching blue pajama pants. After I had changed, I grabbed the clothes I had been wearing, and walked them to my dad's room and tossed them to him. He caught them, and I walked back to my room for the final time that night. After I collapsed on my bed, I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up again at 5:30. My dad was already up. He told me school didn't start until 7. **Great. Now I have tons of time to get ready. Too bad it only takes me a couple minutes to get ready. **I decided to stay in my pajamas for the time being, and ate my breakfast. I asked my dad where the training room is. He told me the door across from my room. I headed there and decided to train for a little bit. **I have been getting lazy and I want to stay in shape. **30 minutes and a few broken punching bags later I decided to take a shower. But it was only 6, so I still had an hour.

I took as very slow shower, but was still done after 15 minutes. I dried off and picked out a forest green t-shirt, and tight light brown leather pants, with black boots. I paired it off with a black leather jacket. I grabbed a pair of glasses and put them in my jacket pocket. I put on a pair of hoop earrings and put a little eyeliner and I was done.

I walked into the kitchen, where like always my dad awaited, at the table drinking coffee, while reading the paper. And as always, there was a cup of coffee for me also. Opting to skip the usual your coffee is gross dialogue, I told my dad I was leaving. He told me I had a phone and ID and everything in my backpack. Next thing I knew he was throwing a back pack at me. I got it with my quick reflexes. I got the phone and ID and some cash out of it and put it in my pocket. Then I got my glasses out and put them on and walked out the door. I got on my bike and sped away, not even thinking about the fact that I had no idea where school was.

After 5 minutes of driving, I came to a place called the grill, I decided to go inside and order coffee. I got a black, and the cashier attempted to flirt with me. I laughed and walked out- and right into some guy with dark brown hair and very light blue eyes. He laughed at me and hugged me. "You okay Elena? You seem a little out of it. And you look different- not that I'm complaining." He wiggled his eyes suggestively. I stared confused at him. The only thing I could say was "Elena?"

His eyes got wide, Katherine he asked in a dangerously low voice. Once again I was dumbfounded and could only repeat the name Katherine. He looked at me like I was stupid. He pulled out his phone to make a call, and I ran as fast as I could away from him. As I got in my bike I looked at him and noticed he didn't even realize I was gone. I wasn't surprised; I'm a very fast runner. I drove away. **Thank god the town was so small I found the school rather quick after that. I was a few minutes late though.**

I found the office quickly as **I am quite a... fast runner.** The office gave me my schedule. My first period was History with an Alaric Saltzman. I walked in and Mr. Saltzman looked at me disapprovingly. "Your late Elena", he said. Wait up- I'm not El, I didn't get to finish because someone came into the room clearly out of breath. I'm- sorry- I'm late she managed to get in between breaths. The whole class looked paralyzed and kept staring at me and the person that had just showed up.

I turned so I could see why everyone was staring, and what I saw was-me. Who I assumed was Elena looked exactly like me.

So I know slow beginning, but it will get better I promise. Remember Review=Love! Please review! And I accept criticism. It makes me a better writer. So I will update chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed, add this to their favorite author/story, and added this to their story/author alert.. YOU GUYS ROCK Sorry for taking forever with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Canon..

Elena stared at me as if I had two heads. Katherine? She hissed in a very low voice so noone could hear her. No. I answered in a very annoyed voice. Alaric decided to interrupt us. "So you must be Charlotte" he asked, though it was obvious he knew I was. I nodded anyways. Well Charlotte, I don't allow students to wear sunglasses in my class. I smiled at him though I was cussing him out in my head. I slowly took off my glasses. "May I find a seat and sit now?" I asked in a respectful tone that adults love.

"Of course, just sit wherever you want" I sat in the very back of the room in the right hand corner. Elena of course sat next to me. And in front of me sat some guy, with brownish hair and dark eyes. He smelled like death. I could hear him and Elena whispering. They were talking about that Katherine girl and something about a tomb. I was too lost in my thoughts to concentrate enough to hear more. After Alaric got on to Elena, and I know knew his name- Stephan, they stopped talking. But they both kept glancing at me all through class, as did Alaric. They thought I didn't notice it but I did.

They were very cautious of me. Almost like they knew who I was, which is impossible because I spent my whole life running to keep people from finding out. The bell finally rang after what felt like forever. I quickly ran out. For second period I had English. It was a pretty easy enough class, I met a girl named Bonnie. I could tell that she's a witch, a powerful one too. I also met her friend Caroline, they kept talking about how it was so nice to see a kind of new face. When they said kind of new, I assumed they were talking about my alikeness to Elena. I can't stop thinking about Bonnie's last name though. I swear i've heard it before.

My next period was gym, I was pretty good in it, but a girl faster and stronger than everybody else including the guys would draw too much attention to myself, so I acted like I was a weak girl that couldn't hold a ball right. Soon was lunch. I wasn't very hungry so I just got a small salad. I hate meat anyways. With my glasses back on, I chose to sit outside on the ground in the shade of a tree. Soon Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stephan, and the guy from earlier at The Grill. What a bunch of pathetic idiots. They all had to gang up on me at once.

The guy from The Grill decided to speak first. "Who are you"? He asked. I got up from sitting on the ground. "What no hello? No introductions? Well let me be the mature one" Hello i'm Charlotte. I said while sticking out my hand. He just stared at it, so I put it down. "Who are you" he asked again. "Did I stutter? I just told you i'm Charlotte" He turned to the others. They walked off a little. Probably to talk without me hearing. Idiots. I could hear everything they said. "Its's not Katherine. I'm not sure what she is. She smells different. Her heart still beats but she smells like death" Damon said. He seemed to be the ring leader.

I don't know why I was worried about them finding out, they're too stupid to put two and two together. I decided to skip the rest of school, and ran off. I would be on my bike and far away before they even realized that I had left. As I turned to leave I felt someone watching me. It was bonnie. She was looking at me in the most curious way. I smirked, waved and walked off until I was sure she wasn't watching me. Then I ran the rest of the way to the grill. I figured I would just hang out there for awhile and get my motorcycle tomorrow. I walked inside and got into a booth in the very back. A waitress asked me if I wanted anything, but I declined.

Soon after I sat down, another guy sat down beside me. He had brown hair spiked up in the front a bit and dark eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties. He was also wearing a suit. Normally I would think a guy wearing suit like that was weird. But it looked as if it was built for him. He looked really good. I could also tell he was a vampire. Why is this town so filled with Vampires? It's a deathwish for alot of people. I snapped out of my musings when he started to talk. "Hello Elena, how is your day going so far?" He asked me. I couldn't help but get mad. "I am not Elena! I am not Katherine! I am Charlotte. If one more person calls me one of their names again they are going to suddenly find themselves missing a finger!" He simply laughed. "I am sorry for the mix up, Charlotte. You just look like my friend. It's an uncanny alikeness"

After he apologized I instantly felt calmer. I felt bad, sometimes it's hard for me to keep my emotions in check. Sometimes they're just so uncontrollable. He tried to make small talk. He talked about the weather and told some jokes. I laughed at everyone of them no matter how corny they were. I had never felt so comfortable before. Like this is where I was supposed to be. After awhile the talk got more personal. He asked about my last name, where I lived, why I moved here. Before I could make an excuse for the last question I realized what he was doing. "Your trying to get information out of me for your stupid friend Elena, she sent you here to get close to me and find out about me didn't she?" I didn't wait for his reply, I ran as fast as I could home, and the moment I was upset and didn't care if he realized I had ran at unhumanly speed.


	3. AN

Attention! I will be continuing this story on my account ResidentEvilChris!


End file.
